Different Girl
by kasscxx
Summary: Kim is different, Jack's the same. They have a really weird friendship with lots of insulting names and they both can't stand each other so just read & find out how they work it out? Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so enjoy . :)**_

 _ **(I dont own anything on this story)**_

 _ **Summary: Ya know the whole clique thing with Jack being the bad boy and Kim being the shy girl or NEW girl , but this time its different yes Kims new but shes different , shes different from other girls and Jack things shes like every girl , but Kims gonna prove to him shes not ;) . TERRIBLE ASS SUMMARY LMAO ITS BETTER IN THE STORY .**_

 _Kim's P.O.V_

 _Hi , so Im new at this but anyways . My name is Kim Crawford call me anything else but Kim , ill break your damn face in two . *smiles sweetly* I just moved here with my parents to Seaford , and Im attending some high school called Seaford High . Im a fifth degree black belt in martial arts , i sing , i play electric guitar , i do gymnastics , and i skateboard . I also have smooth blonde hair and I have hazel eyes . Theres one thing you should know about me Im totally completely head over heels in love with music . Dont fuck with my music and were good to go , yeh i curse and what ? . Duces_

 _Jacks P.O.V_

 _Im Jack Brewer , Im seventeen and currently attending Seaford High , Im considered the bad boy in the Seaford . I have a best friend named Jerry Martinez and hes also a bad boy but Im the hottie in school . I do martial arts im a fifth degree black belt , skateboarding , play guitar . Im player i mostly stay with a girl for like a week or two then off to the next . I live with my parents and I love music , you fuck with my music , well youll need a grave stone . ;)_

 _No one's POV_

 _"Cuz the girl that you thought you knew , shes so gone , thats all over now" "Shes so gone" rang through Kim's bedroom , her cue telling her to get up and get ready for school . As she looked at her purple cieling she thought_

 _" ughhh fuck time for hell oops sorry meant school oooo maybe i can skip today" . she smiled at that thought ._

 _Kim got up and made her way to the bathroom . She brushed her teeth , took a shower , curled her hair , and put on eyeliner . Thats the only thing she put because she hated everything else that was considered make-up. She walked out of her bathroom in a towel and picked out her outfit which was a black tank top that said "Get Lost" and white short shorts and put on her combat boots . She looked at her Iphone 6 and she still had an hour left of school , she still wanted to skip but knowing her parents and them knowing SOME of her tricks she decided to go early to school so she wouldnt be the retarted lost one looking for her classes . She walked downstairs and wrote a note to her parents saying ,_

 _" Morning parents , i got up early to go to school , yeah yeah i know not my style and yees im going to school so chill if you want call the school to make sure im there lmao anyways text me if your going away on buisness. Love ya"_

 _Kim 3_

 _Kin wasnt like most girls , she was different , she was a badass & she didnt like the chcik flicks most girls liked she liked the scary horrorfying movies tha made you have nightmares for four days . If you didnt give her respect , she wouldnt either and if she didnt like you shed tell you straight up no hesitation . While she was walking out her house she looked to her left and saw a boy about her age with a black t-shirt , dark jeans , and dark shoes . He had shaggy brown hair that was smooth and you can tell he was perfectly fit . He looked up and caught her staring at him . He just smirked and winked at her . She gave him a disgusted face and thought to herself . _

_"Havent even arrived at school and already theresa jackass living right next to my damn house , well get ready Seaford High cuz theres a new bitch in town" she smirked as she drove off to school in her motorcyle going to Seaford High ._

 _ **Thats my first chapter , i dont know how i did but im gonna continue . leave comments bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

No One's P.O.V.

Kim arrived at Seaford High and parked her motorcylce in the parking lot , she looked around to see her surroundings and noticed that there werent that many kids in school yet . She got off and started to find her way towards the office , when she noticed a flyer on the front door and it said ,

"Seaford High would like to present a Talent Show to the students to show off their talents , it could be any type of talent school appropriate though . The talent show will take place this Friday at 9pm and will end at 12am . Have fun and enjoy . "

Principal Truman

Kim smirked & smiled as she thought of signing up for the talent show and she was going to of course , she took the flyer and shoved it in her pocket since she had no bag and no school supplies while she was trying to find the office she by accident bumped into someone .

"Sorry didnt see you there " she laughed lightly pushing her blonde bangs out of her right eye .

"Its okay , you can repay me by skipping class with me lmao " the voice said laughing lightly as well

" I might consider that since its my first day here and i dont feel like doing anything really " she smirked and looking at the brunette.

"Im Grace Castillo " Grace extended her hand and waited for Kim to shake it.

"Nice to meet ya Grace Im Kim Crawford" Kim took the hand and shook it and then pulled back and said ,

"Mind telling me where the office is so i can get my schduele and everything else " . She looked at Grace .

"Sure come on ill take you to it " Grace politely said . As they walked Kim found out she had a lot of things in common with Grace except Grace's parents are divorced and she lives with her mother , other than that you could say they were sisters .

They walked in and Kim got her locker combonation , her books , and her schduele . Grace immdiatley took it to see what classes she had gotten and it was listed as ,

1st Period: Music

2nd Period: Math

3rd Period: Science

4th Peeriod: Study Hall

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: English

7th Period: World History

8th Period: Dance

Grace screamed loud as hell you thought someone was dieing .

"Grace was that a welcoming gift or did you really wanna blow out my eardrums daamn . " Kim said laughing lightly but rubbing her ears as well tryin to hear again .

"Oh shut up Kim , we have every class together , EVERY class this is gonna be hella fun " . She laughs and starts to take Kim to her locker , when she stops 10ft away from it and her mouths drops .

"Uhhhh Grace are ya gonna stand there like your possessed or are you gonna help me put my books in my locker ? " She looked at Grace

"Uhhhhhh now theres good news & bad news , the good news is your next to my locker which is on the left 173 *grace points to her locker* , the bad new is on your right is Jack Brewers locker , the asshole of our school *she slowly points to his locker and makes a disgusting face .

"Grace one thing you should know is that I dont give a rats fucking ass whos locker that is , im putting my stuff in here and then were going to class and then skipping second peiod cuz i hate math . Kim laughs and puts her stuff in her locker and closes it . She and Grace start making there way to class .

 **Second chapter is done , im thinking of chaging this story not completly but like having a plot twist or something , i dont know help ! i need ideas lmao , leave coments though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V.

As I entered the halls of Seaford High late as usual but oh well , I put my stuff in my locker not bringing any books with me and I noticed a lock on the locker next to me . I thought to myself

"This locker hasnt been used in the last 2 years since Ive been here I wonder who might be next to me , well i guess ill find out . " Jack smirked and walked to his first period class not really caring if he got detention or suspension .

Kims POV

As Grace and I our talking i look in the front of the room and i see the same boy from this morning walk into class and i think to myself

"Oh my fuck dont tell me this dude goes to this school and please dont tell me he lives right next to me " K im groaned and put her head down on the desk and tryed to pretend this is just a dream .

Kim then picks up her head and turns to Grace and says

"Grace who is that ?"Grace looks at her and says annoyingly .

"Thats the asshole also known as Jack Brewer the bad ass heartthrob asshole every girl dies for and hes also the one who shares the locker next to you and me " . Grace starts to fake cry .

"Are you fucking kidding me this dude goes to the same school , he shares the locker next to me and he lives right next to me , ughhhh can this day get any worse " ? You could tell Kim was very annoyed buy all the information she just recieved but she had to deal with it .

Jacks P.O.V.

As i walk into class and getting a detention slip that i gladly recieve i notice a new blondie sitting in the back with Grace and i realized thats girl that was staring at me this morning and she lives next to me , maybe shes the one next to my locker . Ayeee this is gonna be fun & shes hot as hell .

No Ones POV

Today the class was going to be divided into pairs , two in each pair and they would have to write a song together for the talent show on Friday and since its Monday they would have all week to work on it . Kim and Grace got partnered up and Jack got paired up with Jerry .

Kim pov

Grace and I picked a song and we deicided to go with one called Shes So Gone or Fearless . I would sing and Grace would play the electric guitar . As I looked over and see Jack he caught me staring at him and of course he did that wink and smirk thing , ok yeh and ? every boy does it when they catch a girl staring . I just rolled my eyes and got up and walked out the class and as i was about to step out the door the music teacher stopped me and the whole class got quite and looked at me

"KIM where are you going ? " the teacher said looking at me seriously

"Uhhh to the bathroom" ? I said mocking her tone

"You need a pass for that " She said getting a little mad

"Im going to the bathroom not robbing the teachers lounge chill " I said giving her attiude like i do with every teacher , and i saw at the corner of my eye grace and everyone else surprised at what i said .

"You do not talk to me to like that , you show me respect , and for showing me none you are getting a Saturday Detention " ! She started to write down the slip

"Ok first off lifes a bitch sometimes you dont get respect , second of all im using the damn bathroom lik i need a passto take a damn piss and lastly you really think im gonna go t0 your detention on a Saturday HA your buggin , you woulda thought " I walk out laughing .

"KIM CRAWFORD YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE !" i heard the teacher yell and i hauled ass out of that room and went into a different hallway .

Jacks POV

As i was talking to Jerry I noticed the blondie get up and start to walk out the door now i knew that was a big mistake because this teacher was hardcore , even I was good in her class and im not goof in ANY of my other classes , so i see the teacher stop her ad everyone got quite and i looked up and hear the argument that went down .

"KIM where are you going ? " the teacher said looking at Kim seriously

"Uhhh to the bathroom" ? she said mocking her tone

"You need a pass for that " She said getting a little mad

"Im going to the bathroom not robbing the teachers lounge chill " Kim said giving her attiude .

"You do not talk to me to like that , you show me respect , and for showing me none you are getting a Saturday Detention " ! She started to write down the slip

"Ok first off lifes a bitch sometimes you dont get respect , second of all im using the damn bathroom like i need a pass to take a damn piss and lastly you really think im gonna go t0 your detention on a Saturday HA your buggin , you woulda thought " She walked out laughing .

"KIM CRAWFORD YOU GET BACK HERE THIS MINUTE !"

I saw her walk out and run the other way and i was very very astonished by this girl . After the 2 years Ive been here not one time Ive seen anyone stand up to this teacher before only me and I regret it for the rest of high school years . I had to see what this girl was about im not into her at all yeh shes hot and all but nah i like the hit & quit way . Maybe i can do it with her . I smirk go up and politly ask my music teacher to go to my locker to get my song notebook , she gave me a quick look and said

"Fine but if you see that girl KIM tell her i want her in the main office ASAP ! GOT IT ! she said sternly and i nodded and quickly walked out the room to find the blondie or KIM as she said .

I found her walking down the hall and she had her hands in her front pocket and her combat boots were slightly hitting the floor as she walked . I immdiatley tryed to sneak up on her but well that didnt work out so well .

Kims POV

As I walking i felt someone behind me and my martial arts reflixes kicked in and i turned around grabbed their hand , twisted it , pinned it on their back , and then flipped them i felt bad but when i looked and found out who it was i just rolled my eyes .

Jacks POV

Ok this girl had to be a black belt in order for this to hurt me this bad , but what belt was she i mean im the only 5th degree black belt in the town so maybe a 1st or 2nd . I saw her roll her eyes and she said annoyed ,

"What do youy want , its bad enough i live right next to you but your in my class , your following me around like some creepy asshole and now i have the locker right next to you , what could you possibly want now ?" She looked at me with her hazel brown eyes and her hands are crossed over . I got up and got my strength back and got up close to her a little mad the way she talked to me knowing who i was since Grace probably told her .

"Listen here KIMMY I really dont like the way you just spoke to me , now im gonna let you off with a warning since your new here , but dont get on my bad side or ill make your life at this school a living hell . I said seriously

"Who the hell are you , to threaten me , to be honest i dont really give a crap if your the damn President of Seaford High , you dont know anything about me , your messing with the wrong bitch" and with that she took my arm side-kicked me and flipped me again and walked out annoyed and rolling her eyes again . Oh KIM you are so gonna pay for that .

KIMS POV

Grace was right he is an asshole , he better back off though he doesnt know me and he doesnt wanna know me , now time to go to the bathroom i really gotta go

 **ITS MY FIRST STORY IM DOING SO SORRY IF ITS NOT IN YOUR LIKING THANKS !**


	4. Chapter 4

No Ones POV

The day went by sort of fast , fast for Grace , but no so much for Jack & Kim . All Kim kept doing was trying to do was work on her songs but Jack kept annoying her , poking her , calling her Kimmy and again he got flipped harder then the first 2 times , also in front of the class as well . Jack of course was going to make her pay for the three times he was on the ground he just had to think how .

Kims POV

The last period bell finally rang and I gotta text from my parents saying.

"Hey Kimmy we read your note this morning and yes we did call , thank you for not skipping :) and your father and I wanted to let you know that were going on buisness again and for a while , we dont know exactly how long but the company said about 4 to 6 months . We left you plenty of EMERGENCY money for you and you can invite friends over NO PARTIES ! because knowing you hmmm anyway BE SAFE we love you Kim see you soon . "

I smiled , sighed , and went to my locker . As I opened my locker to get only my song notebook there was the #1 person who I already despised Jack asshole Brewer .

"Hey Kimmy" He said smirking like hes been doing for 8 fucking hours already .

"What do you want asshole and stop calling me Kimmy" I said very annoyed becuase he's irratating my soul.

"Awwww KIMMY don't be like that and besides what you gonna do about it HUH !" You could tell in his voice he was testing me to see what I was gonna do about it.

"Jackass lets get something straight here shall we , I'm not some shy little , retarted , dumb , blonde girl who doesnt stick up for herself and who obeys the badass Jack Brewer for anything and does whatever he wants . Im fucking Kim Crawford who will flip you and snap your wrist in two seconds if you test me and plus you've already gotten flipped by me 3 times today , so back off , leave me alone and if you dont I will personally go to your house and cut your damn fingers off . GOT IT! "

I said that last part a litle bit louder and you can tell he was deadass shocked at my response . I guess nobody has ever really stood up to Jack Brewer . Oh well there's a first time for everything right ?

Jacks POV

As I was making my way towards my locker I saw Kim at her locker and then I went up to her and started to work my charm like I always do.

"Hey Kimmy" I said smirking

"What do you want asshole and stop calling me Kimmy" She said and you could tell she was getting mad at me because I called her Kimmy .

"Awwww KIMMY don't be like that and besides what you gonna do about it HUH !" I said trying to see what her next move would because if she was going to flip me I would be ready to block it .

"Jackass lets get something straight here shall we , Im not some shy little , retarted , dumb , blonde girl who doesnt stick up for herself and who obeys the badass Jack Brewer for anything and does whatever he wants . Im fucking Kim Crawford who will flip you and snap your wrist in two seconds if you test me and plus youve already gotten flipped by me 3 times today , so back off , leave me alone and if you dont I will personally go to your house and cut your damn fingers off . GOT IT! "

I was very shocked as you could say , no fucking chick has ever stood up to me and then out no where this blondie comes in here and make me look like an ass today in front of everyone , oh hell no . Poor Kimmy you dont know whats in store for you . I slam my locker , go to my car and speed out of the parking lot .

KIMS POV

I sighed , texted Grace and said

"Yeo come to my house , my parents are away for like 4 months and I have nothing to do I'm soooooo bored help! :( lmao" I pressed send waited for a reply not even a minute later she texted back saying

"HELLLLLLL YEH IM COMING OVER TEXT ME YOUR ADDRESS IM BRINGING ALL MY STUFF AND SLEEPING OVER NO QUESTIONS ASKED TXT ME IT NOWWWWW LIKE NOW LMAO"

I laughed and texted her my address and she texted back saying

"DUDE GO OUTSIDE AND LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT !"

I read it confused and I do exactly what she tells me and then I see the door open , and I see Grace come out laughing .

"YOOOOO YOU LIVE THERE" I say happy as hell knowing that I have my best friend living in the house to the left of me . This day got 10x better.

"YES I DO NOW GO BACK IN YOUR HOUSE , WAIT FOR ME , AND BLAST THE MUSIC . ILL BE THERE IN TWO MIUTE LITERALLY ! . GO NOW HURRY UP SLOWASS "

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT CHILL CHILL IM GOING " I go inside and blast the music and the first thing that comes on is Be Real by Kid Ink ft Dej Loaf and I start singing to it and i hear the doorbell ring . I run full speed to the door and I open it to see Gracie with a two bags filled with food and a duffle bag which are probably for her clothes .

"Damn Grace what the hell did you do rob a supermarket ?" I laugh and let her in my house as I help her put all the stuff on the table .

"Ya tu sabe mija , yo tengo que tener toda mi comida conmigo ."

She laughs while she says it in Spanish . While we were getting to know each other in school I found out that she is Dominican & so is Jerry . Im also Dominican and speak Spanish to .

(What Grace said in Spanish was "You already know girl , I needa have my food with me")

Grace and I put all the food on the table and then we deicided to take a shower I offered Grace to go first then me and we did just that . When i got out , Iput my pjs on which were baggy grey sweatpants , a purple crop top , my hair in a messy bun , and my Adidas sandals on , Grace was wearing the same thing except her hair was down . When I was about to sit down the house phone rang , i sighed , picked it up and put on speaker so Grace could here it as well . It said

"Dear parents or guaridans of Seaford High students there will be no school this Tuesday , Wednesday , Thuraday or Friday due to workshops for the teachers . The talent show will still be on Friday at 6pm and still ends at 12am . Thank you have a nice night .

I put the phone and me and Grace screamed since we had no school , so we started to plan out are weekened . This week is gonna be fun ;) .

 **4th chapter is done . Im bored so im just writing a lot , again first time ever doing this sooooooo yeh :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**On the chapter before I put that the show started at 9 , it actually starts at 6pm , sorry :)**

Kims POV

So Grace and I decided that since we don't have school this week until the Talent Show on Friday , on Tuesday we would go to 6 Flags , on Wednesday we would go to Seaside Hights Beach , on Thursday we would go to the movies and watch whatever thats playing and on Friday we would chill out and get something to eat before the show at 6pm . Its currently 1am and Grace and I have eaten half of the food she bought and watched every movie she bought , which was like 10 . I was about to fall alseep when my phone rang , I thought

"Who the fuck could be calling me at 1am , my parents are on buisness , Grace is here and no one else has my number but me , Grace and my parents . "

I sighed and answered in my sleepy voice .

"Hello" I said to the person

"Hi is this Kim Crawford , that goes to Seaford High , is a black belt in karate , has parents named Cristina Crawford and Cameron Crawford , has a best friend namd Grace and lives in 121 Bejaman Street ? "

I was starting to get freaked out because nobody knows all that information about me but Grace and my parents . So I woke up Grace , well I slapped her bcause she was dreaming about Jerry .

"UHHHH whos this and how do you know so much about me ? " I told the person trying not to sound creeped out .

" I have my ways , your very interesting Kim , I wanna know more about you especially since your parents aren't home . "

Ok , this offically got me fuckin crepped out , I was gonna curss them out but I heard laughing in the background so I went upstairs in my room and looked out my balcony window , to only find the asshole Jackass on the phone waiting for my response .

I immdiately shouted and screamed in anger ,

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD BREWER " I hung up the phone , got my bullhorn for emergency , and started walking to his house . I picked the locked door open and ran straight to his room and saw him pretending to be asleep . I grabbed my horn and blew in it as hard as I could and he fell straight to the ground and he looked pissed oh well .

JACKS POV

I was bored and it was currently 1am and I saw that Kims light was on in her house , so to pay her back I decided to pay her back from the times she flipped me . I decided to prank call her , I got her number because Grace's Icloud acocount is linked to mine since mine is messed up , so all her contacts go on my phone . I went on contact list and searched for Kim , I found it and clicked call . It rang for a couple of seconds and she picked up in her sleepy voice . I said

"Hi is this Kim Crawford , that goes to Seaford High , is a black belt in karate , has parents named Cristina Crawford and Cameron Crawford , has a best friend namd Grace and lives in 121 Bejaman Street ? "

I could tell she was starting to get freaked out because by the tone in her voice

"UHHHH who's this and how do you know so much about me ? " She told me getting wiered out by all the stuff I was knew about her.

" I have my ways , your very interesting Kim , I wanna know more about you especially since your parents aren't home . " I said and waited for her to response but it took her long and then I hear out on my balcony

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD BREWER " and she hung up the phone .

"Oh shit " I immdately got in my bed pretending like I'm asleep and then next thing I knew there is a fuckin bullhorn blown in my ear and I fall off my bed . What the hell is wrong with this chick .

"WHAT THE HELL KIM CAN'T YOU TELL IM SLEEPING " I say trying to play it off like I didn't know why she did that .

"OH SAVE THE FUCKIN CRAP BREWER I know it was you who just prank called me , what part of back off didn't your dumbass get . BACK OFF , leave me the fuck alone , I d0n't want anything to do with you ." She yelled at me in fury and I gotta admit it was pretty damn hot when she did it , she walked away , went down the stairs and walked out my house slamming the door and went back to her's . I decided to text her and say

" **Sorry Kimmy your gonna have to get used to me around you , you'll love me later on ;) ."**

I gotta text 2 mintues later on saying

" **In your damn fuckin dreams Jackass" :( "**

I saved Kim's number , I put my phone down and went off to bed so I can start to plan my ways to annoy Kim , this week is gonna be lit . ;)

KIMS POV

I went back to my house pissed as hell of what the asshole Jack did and I told Grace about it . She started laughing

"Grace its not funny that fuckin dude got me creeped out " . I whinned but laughing a little as well .

"Ok I'm s...sorry Kim... I didn't mean to..." She could'nt even get the words out because she was laughing to hard . I sighed and went off to bed with Grace , she got on the air mattress and I got on my bed and thought , alright Jackass you wanna play games , well GAME ON .

 **5th chapter done Ill write 2 more chapters tomrrow , its 11:01 here so tomorrow Ill update & Im trying to use less of the ands there annoying so yeh :) bye . leave comment i guess and tell me if you have any ideas on what type of pranks jack and kim should do to each other during the week till the talent show and spring break thats coming up and if you have any hate sorry its my first story :/ . Also I know this chapter is short :\**


	6. Chapter 6

No Ones POV

Kim woke up at 11:30am tired as hell since she went to bed at 2am last night . She yawned and looked over her bed to still find Grace sleeping , so to wake her up she decided to take a pillow and smack her over the head with it .

"OWWWWWWW BITCH , THAT HURT " Grace said while laughing and rubbing her head .

"Oh well sorry next time wake up before me " Kim chuckled .

She got up , headed straight to the bathroom , brushed her teeth , straigthned her blonde hair, and got in the shower . When she got out , she wrapped the towel around her , walked up to her closet and started pick out what she was going to wear . She decided to put on high-waisted blue shorts with a tank top that said "Live Life" and her black combat boots and she put a little eye-liner on . Grace then went in the bathroom and about 15 minutes later she came out with her hair curled , a black and white tank top that said #BORED , high-waisted white shorts and Jordans on .

"Bestfriend Goals on point though " Kim said as she looked at her and Grace's outfit , that were almost the same .

"FOR REAL " Grace and Kim were laughing and then they heard wolf whistles coming from her window , they looked and it was Jack and Jerry at the window . Kim rolled her eyes and stook up the middle finger at them . Grace and Kim walked out the house , got in her 2015 Acura NSX , blasted the music up all the way and put (Keep It Movin by Serayah McNiell ft Yazz)

They saw Jack and Jerry come out the house and walk over to the car they were in .

"See ya later boys " Kim said to them , while looking at Jack smirking and gave him a wink as she sped off heading to 6 flags .

Jack's POV

It was about 11:00am when I woke up and I saw Jerry on the air mattress and I thought to myself

"How'd he get in my house last night ?" I took a pillow and smacked his face and he fell off the bed with a loud thud .

"Oooops " I chuckled and said to him as he got up .

" Yeo how'd you get in my house the door was locked and the windows were locked as well "

"Uhhh your door was opened it looked like someone picked it open with a bobby pin or something and last night I came with food and I did'nt feel like going home so I just got on your air mattress" He said heading to the bathroom .

"Oh gottcha and I think I know who picked my lock " I said starting to laugh since I know it was Kim

"Who was it , cuz that person got skills , because your door is damn hard to open you need like a special key for it " He said from the insde the bathroom

"It was the blonde chick Kim , the one thats best-friends with Grace your soon to be wife." I laughed teasing Jerry because he's head over heels for Grace but won't have the guts to ask her out .

"Dude were really gonna go there and seriously what the hell did you do for her to come in your house . " I heard the shower start running and shouted a little since the water was running and I explained to him the events that took place last night .

"Damn dude you got that chick pissed if she had a bullhorn up in your ear . " He came out in a dark black T-Shirt , blues jeans , and vans on .

"Don't even get me started yeo , that thing hurt like hell " I went in th bathroom , brushed my teeth , got in the shower , and about 15 minutes later I came out with a black T-Shirt that said F This , dark jeans , and jordans . As Jerry and I were talking we heard laughing towards my window , so we got up close to see Kim and Grace laughing about who knows what . I started to check out Kim so did Jerry with Grace and let me just say the outfits they had on were hot as hell so Jerry and I decided to give them a complitment with wolf whistles . They both turned there heads towards the noise to find out where it was coming from . When Kim saw it was me , she stook up her middle finger at me , while Grace blushed at Jerry . I saw them head out her room and a couple seconds later go out her front door . So Jerry and I quickly ran out the door and walked to her car . The music was blasting and I heard Kim say while looking at me

See ya later boys " She gave me a smirk and a wink as she sped off down the road . I wonder where there going .

Kim's POV

Grace and I were having the best time in the car , the music was blasting may I say from me and Grace's favorite show Empire , the windows were down , and so was the sunroof . We arrived at 6 flags , got out the car and made our way to the entrance , nobody was there since all the kids were in school and parents were working so it was just Grace , me , and maybe about 7 workers . We started with the roller-coasters . After about an hour and a half of rides and stuffing our faces with food we sat down , as we were talking about random stuff I saw two figures who looked very familiar . When I saw one of them I shot a death glare at this person but when Grace saw the other figure she lit up like a damn Christmas Tree . I thought to myself what the hell was Jack and Jerry doing here .

"What the hell are you two doing here" I looked at Jack still pissed of what he did last night .

"Relax little Kimmy we came here to chill and go on rides , not sit with you and Grace ." I saw Jerry elbow Jack and giving him an are-you-serious- look .

"Well I did'nt , Jerry walked towards us and sat next to Grace as Jack went on rides . About a half-hour later I needed to use the bathroom , so I got up and started to find it , as I was looking for it I felt 2 strong arms wrapped around my waist and since I know it's not Jerry since he's with Grace it had to be one other person Jackass . I was pushed up against the wall , I looked up to find him staring at me .

"What do you want Jack " I looked at him annoyed

"Watch out little Kimmy because I'm gonna pay you back for blowing that damn bullhorn in my ear last night ." He said

"Well it's not my damn fuckin problem , you prank called me , paybacks a bitch aint it " with that I snatched his hand off my waist and went in the bathroom . Ughhhh why is he such a damn asshole . I texted Grace from the bathroom and said

"Change of plans Gracie , were going out tonight , I needa get seriously messed up " I pressed send and exited the bathroom smiling . Tonight is gonna be turnt up

 **6th chapter done , I need new ideas . :) 3 Its long but it doesn't have much detail . Ill get more in there in chapter 7 I guess sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's POV

Seriously Grace needs to get me wasted tonight to the point where I think I'm a damn unicorn . Ughhhh all this Jack stuff is getting me aggrivated . It's like he knows where I am 24/7 likes it's really creepy . Anyways it's currently 4 in the afternoon , Grace and I decided to go to the mall to shop for new clothes for later on in the week and for tonight . We arrived at the mall and started to look in stores . Of course the first store we went into was Forever 21 , then we went into Express , a store called Garage which sell cute ass dresses and there was an outfit that attracted me the most . I was looking at it thinking that Grace would'nt see me but of course she had eye-sight like a hawk , and came to me .

"Kim you should try it on , it would look really hot on you " She said to me in a comforting voice .

"Ya think , I mean I don't know " I said looking at the outfit unsuringly .

"YES NOW GET IN THAT DAMN FITTING ROOM NOW GIRL ! " She pushed me in the fitting room with the outfit , I looked at the outfit, thinking about it , I thought about it and said

"FUCK IT" I tryed it on and looked at myself in the mirror . The outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans , a black tank top with with diamonds around the neck , and it was loose at the end , with white heels .

"Kim are you done in there I wanna see the damn outfit already ! " I heard Grace yell in a whinny voice .

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT PUSHY ASS IM COMING OUT " I laugh , pull the curtain to the right and I look at Grace and her mouth immdiately drops while her eyes widen .

"Uhhhh Grace what the fuck is up with you , is something wrong " I said but what caught my eye was the way she was holding my phone , it was pointing directly at me like she was recording me so I started to move my hips to a song that was in my head kind of sexy like in a way and Grace started to laugh .

"Whatever ya doing Gracie hope you have fun " I chuckled , turned around and went into the fitting room to change into my clothes I had on .

"I wonnder what Grace was doing with my phone " I thought to myself since she is so deceving and evil in that way .

JACKS POV

Jerry and I drove back to the house when Grace and Kim left . It was fun to see Kim annoyed , I still have to get her back for that bullhorn . I just gotta think how . We entered the house , got some snacks , sat down on the couch and started to watch TV . As we were watching TV , my Iphone gotta text and when I looked at the person it said Kim . I was confused because I honestly don't think Kim would text me even if she was dying , I was the last person on the damn planet , and I was the only who could save her . So I opened it and it was a video of Kim , I put headphones on and started to listen .

"Kim are you done in there I wanna see the damn outfit already ! " I heard Grace yell in a whinny voice .

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT PUSHY ASS IM COMING OUT " Kim said laughing , she pulled the curtain to the right and she lookd at Grace .

"Uhhhh Grace what the fuck is up with you , is something wrong " Kim said and I guess she thought Grace was recording her since she looked dead at the camera. She started to move her hips kind of sexy like in a way and I heard Grace starting to laugh .

"Whatever ya doing Gracie hope you have fun with it " The video ended . I gotta say Kim wears the most hottest outfits to be honest . I saved the video and I started to get an idea on how to get her back . A smirk appeared on my face , I looked at Jerry and he had that what-are -you-thinking-of face . Oh Kimmy you were right payback is a bitch .

KIMS POV

Time flies when your hanging with your best-friend . It was already 7:30pm and were heading to my house to change and then to get fucked up by the end of the night . We arrived , ran in the house like the world was ending , Grace got in the shower , then me , I changed in the bathroom , curled my hair , put eyeliner on , put my shoes on , a bit of perfume and I was done . I got out and saw Grace in white skinny jeans on , black wedges , and a black tank top that was open in the back a little . She had her hair curled , red lipstick on , some braclets on , and eyeliner . I grabbed my phone , my wallet since that's all I'm taking and ran out the door with Gracie . We got in the car and sped off to a club .

NO ONES POV

Kim and Grace entered the night club and Kim immdiatley went to the bar so quick you thought she saw a free car . The both girls started to have the best night of their lives . They were dancing , drinking , laughing , talking , just simply having fun . By the time it was 1:00am Kim was drunk as can be , so since Grace really didn't feel so good and she didn't feel like driving , she called the only person she could think of Jack Brewer . She picked up her phone and dialed his number knowing she would regret this morning with Kim . It rang a couple of times before Jack answered .

"Hey Jack , so like I know that we don't talk much , but like I need a tiny favor . " Grace said begging .

"Yes Grace what is this favor of yours , you speak of " Jack said sighing .

"Can you please come and pick Kim and me up , Kim is toatlly fucked up , she doesnt even know her name and I don't feel so well . PLEASEEE! You know I don't call you for anything . " She waited for Jack to reply with his answer

"Oh god , I know I'm gonna regret this what's the address " He sighed putting his shoes on and grabbing his car keys .

Grace gave him the address and in less then 2 minutes he was there , going in the night club looking for Grace and Kim . He found them and Grace was right , Kim was totally fucked up . When she saw Jack she said

"JACKKKKKKKKKKKK , whattt aree you doing here , Kim is taking me home " She pointed to Grace thinking it was her .

"Kimmy as much as this is funny to me , your drunk you need to get home . " He grabbed Kim's arm lightly trying to pull her to his car that is outside .

"JACKKKKKK your such a meanyyyyyyy . " Kim kept whinning but then she heard a song she liked and she jumped up and down like a little girl getting candy .

"JACK JACK JACK CAN WE PLEASE DANCE TO THIS SONGGGGGGG PRETTY PLEASSSEEE ! " Kim said in her slurred mixed of drunk words .

"FINE FINE BUT THEN WE LEAVE " Kim grabbed Jack's hand and she made her way to the dance floor with him . She turned around and her back was on his chest as she moved her hips to the beat of the song which was (Slow Motion by Trey Songz) . Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and followed her . They were like that for a good 5 minutes . When the song ended Jack grabbed Kim's hand and dragged her to the car and made her sit in the back while Grace sat in the front . Jack drove to Kim's house and told Grace that Kim would stay in house since she couldn't get up the stairs because she was passed out . Grace hesitated knowing Kim would probably beat the crap out of her in the morning but she agreed . Jack drove into his house which was next to Kim's , picked her up bridal style and walked into his house . He went up the stairs and layed her on his bed . He took off her shoes , got in his air mattress , and texted Grace saying

"At around 9:30am come to my house and bring clothes and anything else for Kim . Oh also be ready to give her a good ass explanation to why she's in the bed of the boy she hates and despises . Lmaooo"

Grace texted back saying ,

"Don't worry got it all on video "

KIMS POV

I woke up , opened my eyes to see that I was not in my room and my head was fucking pounding . Then I saw picture of Jack on a drower , and I thought what hell happened last night & what hell did I do & mostly importantly WHY THE FUCK AM I ON JACK'S BED !


	8. Chapter 8

_*Flashback*_

 _"What hell happened last night & what hell did I do & mostly importantly WHY THE FUCK AM I ON JACK'S BED !"_

KIMS POV

I sat up , trying t0 see if I can remeber anything that happened , but it's all a blur . I got up slowly since my head was pounding and I went in the bathroom . I looked around and found a note , it said

 _"Hey Kimmy it's Jack , Grace brought over some of your clothes and personal stuff , Grace and I went to get breakfast so when you wake up look on the back of the bathroom door to get your stuff , also on the bathroom counter are pain killers for the hangover headache you will have when you wake up . We will explain to you why your in my house when we get back . "_

 _Jack ;)_

I did as the note instructed and found the pain killers and my clothes on the door . I took the pills , and hoped in the shower . I took about 25 minutes , so I could get off the smell of alcohol I had . I put the clothes on that Grace sent me which was a purple crop top , high waisted blue jean shorts , and my favorite black combat boots . I fixed my hair by straighting it and I walked out . I went down the stairs to still see nobody there , I found a beats pill on the sofa , connected it to my Iphone and put on a song called (Show Me Remix by Chris Brown ft Trey Songz) . I started to break-dance to the song not bad actually I think since I'm still sort of hung over . I started to do flip and moves that matched the song's beat & rythym . I didn't even notice Grace and Jack standing on the door step until the song was over . I turned off the beats pill , out of breath , sat on the kitchen table swinging my feet back and fourth , and said

"One of ya better tell me what the fuck I did and how I ended up in this house , or do I have to start breaking wrists " I sent a death glare to both of them waiting for one them to answer me .

JACKS POV

I got up around 9:00am to see Kim still sleeping , I got up , went to the bathroom , brushed my teeth , took a shower , and changed into a dark black T-Shirt , jeans , and my black boots , with my leather jacket . As I was walking downstairs I gotta text from Grace saying

"Hey Jack I'm outside with Kim's clothes , and come were gonna go get breakfast for us and Kim"

I went outside , saw Grace , took the clothes from her , brought them up to my room and hung them on the back of the bathroom door . As I was walking out my house I deicded to right a note to Kim before she wakes up and thinks she's been kidnapped or some shit . It said

" _"Hey Kimmy it's Jack , Grace brought over some of your clothes and personal stuff , Grace and I went to get breakfast so when you wake up look on the back of the bathroom door to get your stuff , also on the bathroom counter are pain killers for the hangover headache you will fel when you wake up . We will explain to you why you'r in my house when we get back . "_

 _Jack ;)_

I walked out the door with Grace and headed to the bakery to get breakfast . Its been an hour since we left , we finally got our food and started to head back home up ready to give our explanation to Kim . We pulled up on the driveway , started to open the front door , to see little Kimmy break-dancing to Show Me remix . I think she didn't notice walk in till the song was over . She turned my beats pill off , sat on the kitchen table , and said to us

"One of ya better tell me what the fuck I did and how I ended up in this house , or do I have to start breaking wrists " She sent us death glare .

NO ONE'S POV

Jack and Grace sat down and explained Kim what happened from the night before . Grace even showed Kim the video she took of Kim and Jack dancing together .

"Oh my fuck , yeo I was so wasted , I can't believe I actually danced , like that , WITH HIM !" Kim pointed at Jack shocked , embarrassed , and wiered out since she can't stand Jack .

"Hey you didn't seem to act like that last night with me " Jack smirked and winked at her .

"Oh please that's crap , I was drunk as fuck as you can tell ." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking at both of them

"So your saying Grace said it was ok for me to stay in your house , when she knows that I can't stand fucking being next to you nevermind sleeping in your bed " Kim started to walk towards Grace very very slowly with her fists balled up , and the death glare on her face .

"Uhhh yeh pretty much I mean ya know it was no-" Jack got cut off when he saw Grace being trapped in a corner and Kim slowly making her way towards her to kill her . Jack ran towards Kim , wrapped his arms around her waist , and brought her to the couch , so he can calm her down before she tried to kill her best-friend .

"Kim kim chill chill , I offerred to take you to my house it wasn't Grace it was me , so if ' you wanna kill someone kill me ."

Kim started to calm down and then looked at Jack with death in her eyes .

"Kim do you really wanna kill me , cmon you don't want to its just because your still hungover , I don't

wanna hurt you . " Jack was getting trapped by Kim on the corner of the wall and the only way he can get out was to do the one thing he had to .

He...

8th chapter done . What did Jack do , and what was Kim's response . Find out later . It's 2am and I'm tired as hell !


	9. Chapter 9

_*Flashback_

 _I don't wanna hurt you . " Jack was getting trapped by Kim on the corner of the wall and the only way he can get out was to do the one thing he had to_

 _He..._

JACKS POV

I grabbed Kim's arm , twisted her around so her back was facing me , put my hands on her waist , and whisperd in her ear .

"I told you I didn't wanna hurt you _."_ I told her making sure she heard what I said _._ I let go of her and she went back to the kitchen table and sat on it . She looked very mad at both of us so to lighten up the tention in the room I said to her

"Kim , that's where I eat , I don't your ass where my food sits . " I leaned back against the wall smirking and looking at her .

"Well to fuckin bad , does it look like I give a fuck if this is where you eat , if I'm still sitting here , no that's what I thought so deal with it " She shot back at me with that comback . She was still pissed as I can tell so I let it go and said out loud .

"Oh Kim your gonna be th death of me " I laughed and sighed since this chick is driving me insane since she m0ved here .

"Counting the days for that it still hasn't happeneed yet ." She got up from the table , walked out the door , and slammed it . We just let her go , since we knew she would be back later .

NO ONES POV

It's been 6 hours since Kim's been gone . Grace and Jack were starting to get worried , because Kim hasn't called or texted since she's left . Grace and Jack had probably left her about 105 text messages and 75 calls .

"FUCK THIS ! Im gonna go look for her " Grace said as she put her phone in her pocket and started to walk out the door , Jack pulled her back and said .

"Grace I'll go and look for her plus I need to get her back for blowing that damn bullhorn in my ear I'm done yet with revenge" Jack said laughing lightly trying to lighten up the mood .

"Ok , please bring her back she's probably the only who fully gets me , and oh please you deserved that shit for fucking pranking her " She laughed lightly .

"Yeh yeh I kinda do and ok I will " I walked out and started my search for Kim hoping shes fine .

NO ONES POV

It's been almost an hour and a half since Jack started looking for Kim and still no sight of her .

"Damn it , Kim where the hell are you " Jack kept calling her cell but no answer . By this time Jack was in the middle of the woods and he sudenly saw a flash of blonde . He slowly started to follow where the flash of blonde came from and it led to him a old and rusted tree house .

"Kim you better be here" Jack said as he entered the tree house and saw a blonde teenage girl sitting on the floor leaning on the wall while holding her knees to her and her head is down like if she was crying , I guess she didn't notice that I entered .

"K...Kim" I said hoping that this blondie is her or else im gonna go fucking insane trying to find this girl . The blondie looked up and I saw the face of crying Kim .

"KIM ! OH MY FUCK YOU HAD ME AND GRACE WORRIED SICK WHY THE FU-" I stopped yelling since I knew she was crying and I decided to sit by her .

"What's wrong Kim , why are you here , why are you crying " I said and I felt her head land on my shoulders as she sniffled then I heard her start talking .

"I'm sorry that I haven't been answering you or Grace on calls or messages , when I walked out I was mad cuz Grace left me in your house with you , because she knows that I hate you and can't stand you . I was walking and walking deeper into the woods and then I found this place and I remeberd it looked so familiar so I went inside . I remembered that me , my mom , my dad , and all my friends would come to place like this back where I used to live when we "were" a family . Now I barely seem them once a week cuz there always on buisness and it's annoying , ok yeh it's hella fun to do whatever I wanna do and invite whoever I wanna invite over to my house since there gone but I sometimes miss the old times we had . " When she finished she was almost bawling her eyes out since she didn't wanna seem like a girly girl , she wanted to be tough but sometimes she couldn't . Jack sighed and picked Kim up bridal style and started to walk back to the house . When he reached to the house , he opened the door and when Grace saw Kim asleep but alive she started to cry .

"Grace , chill ok she's fine I found her in some tree house deep in the woods" Jack said as he carried Kim to his room and layed her down on his bed once again for the second time today .

"OMF , THANKS SO MUCH JACK , YOUR THE BEST!" Grace huggeed Jack and layed down with Kim and decided to wait till she wakes up .

"YEH YEH I KNOW I AM THE BEST , JUST MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T START BREAKING SHIT IN MY ROOM " He laughs lightly and goes to the couch leaving Grace with Kim . About an hour and a half later Kim slowly started to wake up and the first thing she saw was Grace , she smiled and hugged her best friend tightly .

"KIM BULA CRAWFORD WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED , ME AND JACK WERE WORRIED SICK , WELL I WAS , JACK JUST WANTED TO GET REVENGE FOR YOU BLOWING THE BULLHORN IN HIS EAR!" She said laughing lightly looking at her .

"Im so sorry Grace , I was walking cuz I was mad at you and Jack becuase you let me sleep in his when you know I can't stand , I walked into the woods , saew this tree house , and back where I lived me and my family had the exact same tree house when we *were* a family . I just started to cry as I entered the house because now I barely see my parents and I don't know I just miss that *family* " Kim started to slowly let tears fall down on her cheecks . Grace just took her best friend and hugged her tightly as she bawled her eye out on her shirt .

"It's alright Kim I'm here and I'm not going no fuckin where , that's a fuckin fact " She smiled and pulled away ans wiped the tears off Kim's face .

"NOW LETS GO WORK ON THE SONG FOR FRIDAY ITSS GONNA BE LIT AS FUCK BIOTCH" She grabbed Kim's arm and lead to her a music room that she knew was in Jack's house .

"OMF BEST FUCKIN THING I HAVE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE DAMN LIFE" Kim said while smiling like she just won the lottery . Kim walked over to the microphone and smiled .

"Grace what song we doin , I think we should do She's so gone or Fire Starter . " Kim looked at Grace who was plugging in her guitar to the ampliphyer .

"Which ever one wanna do both cuz we could do two songs to have a better chance to win" Grace said

"Alright then let's get started"

Kim and Grace started to practice for the show that was two days away , and they were ready .

 **UGHHHH IVE HAD THIS CHAPTER FOR 2 DAYS BUT COULDNT GET A DAMN CHANCE TO POST IT ! ANYWAYS YEH SO WHATS UP , HOWS LIFE .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been like a week almost since I wrote but Im back , Ive had more ideas pop in my head but do you think Kim should be like different from everyone else ... because Im deciding on that . Let me know .**

NO ONES POV

It's Thursday morning , Grace and Kim are packing and heading to the beach . They have their bathing suits under their clothes , Kim is wearing black ripped shorts , a white tank top that says "I don't fuck with you" and regular sandals and Grace is wearing almost the same thing except her shirt is white and it says "Follow your heart" . They got the stuff they needed , put all of it in the trunk of Kim's car and sped away to the beach . They arrived about an hour later to find nobody there but the workers and Kim said ,

"Grace why is it that everytime we go somewhere there is nobody in the place its just us " Kim said laughing , while looking at the empty beach .

"I have no idea but you have to admit it's pretty cool to have a beach and an entire amusement park all to yourself ." Grace laughed and took off her top and pants revieling her baithing suit and Kim did the same . Kim layed her beach towel on the sand , layed down , and closed her eyes . About 15 minutes later Kim was sound asleep and dreaming about who knows what , then out of nowhere she felt a pair lips on hers . Obviously since she was asleep she thought it was part of her dream so she kissed back of course . This so called dream kiss lasted about 3 minutes , then she woke up but kept her eyes closed and realized it wasn't a dream . She was kissing the one and only Jack Brewer or jackass as she called him . She pulled away , got up fast and gave him a death glare that if looks can kill he would be dead

"JACK FUCKIN BREWER WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT " Kim screamed at the top of her lungs since nobody was in the beach but her , Grace , Jack and Jerry .

"See Kimmy that was called a kiss , its when to peoples li-" Kim cut him off .

"I know what the fuck a kiss is Jack , since your dumber than I thought I meant it by WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME . " Kim looked at him completly serious .

"Cuz it's fun seeing you mad , plus the bullhorn thing I needed to get back at you for it and see now were even " Jack smirked while laughing

"REALLY AGAIN WITH THE BULLHORN CRAP , YOU PRANKED CALLED ME , LIED TO ME ABOUT IT , AND THEN KISSING ME IS HOW YOU GET ME BACK , THAT'S THE DUMBEST FUCKING EXUSE I'VE EVER HEARD AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU " Kim started to walk to Jack and Jack started to back up into the water .

"Oh Kimmy you won't and can't kill me , I mean you were so enjoying that kiss if I may add " He laughed and was halfway in the water .

"Hey dumbass , I thought I was asleep and I was not imaganing kissing you " Kim decided to go under water and disappear . Since she was a good swimmer she was able to hold her breah for a quite a while and since Jack couldn't see her he started to panic wondering what Kim would do to him .

JACKS POV

I kept looking around in the water to see where Kim is but no sight of her , now don't get me wrong kissing Kim was hella fun because I knew that she would kill me and I would see her mad , but she does kiss good like better than all other girls . I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and start chocking me . I grabbed them and twisted them around lightly knowing it was Kim and I looked at her and she looked so pissed .

"Awwwwwww is Kimmy pissed" I said in a baby voice laughing . She looked at me with a death glare and I honestly couldn't help but laugh .

"It's not funny asshole ughhhhh I hate you" Kim said and looked the other way not making any eye contact with me so I did what I knew would get her attention . I kissed her again and this time I grabbed her waist pulling her to me so she wouldn't leave , kill me , or try and slap me . I sensed her struggling and couldn't help but laugh but since she knew she couldn't go anywhere she just kissed right back . There was a sound of a flash so I pulled away and to find Grace taking a poloraid picture of us and Jerry next to her giving me the ayeeeee-get-it-yoooo look . When Kim saw the picture of us she immdiately ran towards screaming

"GRACE IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" She caught up to Grace and tackled her . Grace just started laughing .

"Kimmy the type of poloraid I bought is differnet , once the picture is taken , it can't be destroyed so sowwwwyyy your gonna have to deal with this picture .

"UGHHHHHHHHHH I HATE BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW AND SINCE YOU GUYS WANT ME TO GET ME MAD AND BE A BITCH GRACE CAN GET A RIDE WITH SOMEONE ELSE" Kim got her stuff , ran to her car , put her stuff in the trunk and sped off onto the highway with the music blasting . Grace laughed , handed me the picture , got her stuff together and got in my car . I drove while Grace and Jerry sat in the back completly 100% like a couple but their not dating . We arrived at Kim's house and I helped Grace get her stuff from the trunk . I entered with Grace , put her stuff on the floor and said ,

"So I'll see you and Kimmy tomorrow at the show ?" I looked at her

"Yeh how many songs you doing" She looked at me while going to the kitchen .

"Me and Jerry are doing three how about you" I said slowly heading towards the door .

"Same here me and Kim are doing three , may the best competitor win" Grace and laughed and before I walked out I yelled to Kim's room

"See you tomorrow Kimmy , I'll give you more kisses later" I laughed and so did Grace , I walked out and headed to my house .

KIMS POV

I was upstairs in my room writing songs when I heard Jack yell

"See you tomorrow Kimmy , I'll give you more kisses later" Damnnnnn it ughhhhh I honestly can't stand him , but he does kiss really good , ughhhh one minute he's being annoying the next he's kissing me , what the hell is wrong with this dude . Anyways I'm still a little mad at Grace for that picture she took but it's just a picture it's not real . I heard a knock on my door and it was the only brunette I loved Grace .

"Hey Kim" I heard the sadness in her voice since she knew I was still mad at her .

"Hi Grace" I changed my tone to serious right away .

"IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO GET YOU MAD , I PROMISE I WON'T DO THAT EVER AG-" She said to me almost crying and I cut her off.

"Grace it's ok I'm not mad anymore" I looked at her smiling and laughing lightly .

"REALLY OMG UGHHHHH THANK YOU KIMMY I LOVE YOU" She jumped on top of me starting hugging me tightly .

"Me too Gracie" I hugged back

"Ya know Jack and Jerry are doing three songs for the show tomorrow" She said

"Well so are we but their gonna be 10x better than theirs" I laughed and smirked .

We both decided it was last and that we should go to bed since its 2am so we did exactly that . We got in our PJ'S and went to bed .

NO ONES POV

Kim and Grace got up and it was about 11am , they took a shower put on comfy clothes since they weren't going anywhere till later in the afternoon . They both had on baggy sweatpants , Kim had on the black Adidas t-shirt , Grace had on the white one and slippers and so did Kim . They pretty much watched Tv , ordered pizza , reharsed , and wathced The Walking Dead all day . It was five in the aftern0on and the girls took a shower and got ready . Kim put on a pair of black skinny jeans , with a black tank top saying "Music is my life , so f off" , her new black combat boots , she put eyeliner and curled her hair . Grace had on a pair of white skinny jeans , with a white tank top that said "I like you" , her hair curled and some black flats . They got in the car and headed to Seaford High . It was 5:50 when they arrived , they went in , signed in and waited to go up . Kim and Grace were the last people to go up , Jack and Jerry were the second to last people . It was 9:00pm , Jack and Jerry were up , Kim and Grace watched as they did their songs

1st song is No Apoligies (its from empire)

 _[Intro:]_  
Ahh  
Uh huh  
Turn down, turn down  
Hell naw, hell naw  
Turn up, hell yeah

 _Jack_  
My mouth is a weapon  
I ain't scared of nethin'  
They say he so reckless  
Bunkie's in da casket  
Better hit the exit  
I eat you for breakfast  
Diamonds on my necklace  
Guess that's what I'm blessed wit  
Ima revolutionary  
Pardon my vocabulary  
I don't even 'member ever carin'  
Sue me when I'm in the cemetery  
I'm legendary  
Yeaaaaaaaa

 _[Hook - Jerry]_  
I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies  
(Not uh not uh not uh)  
Excuse me if I'm blunt  
I say what I want with no apologies  
(Oh ya oh ya oh ya)  
And they won't shut me up  
Hell naw, hell naw, hell naw  
No they won't shut me up  
Hell naw, hell naw, hell naw  
I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies

 _[Verse 2 - Jack]_  
They get mad  
I keep on talkin'  
Nevermind  
I beg your pardon  
Guess I'm just too damn outspoken  
They can't take me anywhere  
Will I ever learn my lesson  
Try hard not to get arrested  
Guess I didn't get da message  
F' it  
I don't really care

 _[Bridge - Jerry and Jack]_  
So much in my head, ohhh  
(I would let 'em know)  
It's so hard not to let go  
(I'm about da dough)  
The closer that you get, they try to hold you back  
But a closed mouth don't get fed, nooo  
(And can't nobody stop me, y'all)  
I ain't goin' nowhere  
(Not even for Obama, y'all)  
I'm a loose cannon  
I'm comin' for ya (gunnin' for ya)  
Hope you're ready (automatic)  
Ready, ready  
Aim, aim  
Fire, fire  
Legendary  
Ooooooowwwww

 _[Hook - Jerry_

I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies  
(Not uh not uh not uh)  
Excuse me if I'm blunt  
I say what I want with no apologies  
(Oh ya oh ya oh ya)  
And they won't shut me up  
Hell naw, hell naw, hell naw  
No they won't shut me up  
Hell naw, hell naw, hell naw  
I do what I want  
And say what I want with no apologies

 _[Verse 3 - Jack]_  
They can't be mad at me, look at my family  
I guess it's all in my blood line  
If you keep ridin' me for my apology  
You'll be waitin' for a long time  
Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it  
You don't like it then I could care less  
Not sympathetic, I said it, I meant it  
You don't like it then I could care less

They finished their first song and the crowd is screaming already and clapping . They do their second song .

2nd song Your So Beautiful (also

[Verse 1: Jerry]  
Sometimes you feel insecure  
Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal)  
Even with no manicure  
Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin')  
You look so good when you walking by  
Sexy comes in every size  
Keep wearing that, you ain't playin'  
You got yourself a new man  
F Kanye's Workout Plan  
I call that baby fat (baby fat)  
Cause you sure look good to me  
I think

[Hook: Both]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

[Verse 2: Jack]  
Hakeem got a thing for the ladies  
The ladies got a thing for the Hakeem  
What I'mma do with you? Damn you so beautiful  
How do I get you on my team?  
You can be natural with a wig on  
Chocolate, Caramel, or a Red bone  
So confident, so classy  
I should kiss you for the hell of it, no chapstick  
Can't help it, I love all women  
Big, small, medium, and tall women  
Aww man, every one of ya' look good to me  
Ain't gotta be a beava' to get wood from me, get it?  
Where the hell do ya' come from?  
Shot me like a bullet, where did you get a gun from?  
Landed on your planet in another dimension  
Lookin' at you got me standin' up at attention  
You got me goin'

[Hook:Both]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

[Bridge - Jerry 4x]  
Shake it fast  
Shake it, shake it fast  
You lookin' like a bag of money (bag of money, bag of money)

[Hook:Both]  
You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
Give the world a show (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Shake it fast, its yours  
(How much you pay for it?)

I say, you're so beautiful (shake it, shake it)  
And I don't care who knows (move it, move it)  
Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down

Go up down, up down, up down  
Go up down, up down, up down [2x]  
Shake it fast  
Cause it sure look good to me

The second I liked actually and the whole time Jack sang and rapped he kept looking at me which was wired but ok . They did their third song now .

3rd song I don't fuck with you (by Big Sean

 _[Hook - Jerry]_  
I don't fuck with you  
You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do  
Than to be fuckin' with you  
Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck  
I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do

 _[Verse 1 - Jack]_  
I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic  
Then you post it up, thinkin' that it's makin' me sick  
I see you calling, I be makin' it quick  
I'm a answer that shit like: "I don't fuck with you"  
Bitch I got no feelings to go  
I swear I had it up to here, I got no ceilings to go  
I mean for real, fuck how you feel  
Fuck your two cents if it ain't goin' towards the bill, yeah  
And everyday I wake up celebrating shit, why?  
Cause I just dodged a bullet from a crazy bitch  
I stuck to my guns, that's what made me rich  
That's what put me on, that's what got me here  
That's what made me this  
And everything that I do is my first name  
These hoes chase bread, aw damn, she got a bird brain  
Ain't nothin' but trill in me, aw man, silly me  
I just bought a crib, three stories, that bitch a trilogy  
And you know I'm rollin' weed that's fuckin' up the ozone  
I got a bitch that text me, she ain't got no clothes on  
And then another one text, then your ass next  
And I'm gonna text your ass back like

 _[Hook - Jerry]_  
I don't fuck with you  
You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do  
Than to be fuckin' with you  
Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck  
I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do

 _[Verse 2 - Jerry]_  
Got a million things on my mind  
Executive deals online, limited amount of time  
Chasin' these dollar signs and you ain't on your grind  
You liable to find me up in the MGM casino in the D  
Fuckin' off fetti I could've put on property  
From the Bay to the Murder Mitten, my niggas put murder missions  
She choosin that's her decision, free my niggas in prison  
On the phone with a bitch who can't do shit  
For a pimp but make a nigga hella rich  
Got a blunt in my dental, blowin hemp in a rental  
On my way, to Sacramento, late night, Arsenio  
I'm never sentimental, go hard or go homeless  
Barely hardly, I'm chromeless, you might end up domeless  
I bet you she into me, her cheddar, she givin' me  
I make a bitch stand outside forever like the Statue of Liberty  
Rest in pimp, Pimp C, underground king of the South  
I raise my Styrofoam up, and pour some drink in my mouth  
Pour up  
Why you always coming around with bad news? (bad news)  
Say you want me to win, but hope I lose  
Asking if I rock with other niggas in the crew  
But them niggas cool, it's just that

 _[Hook - Jack]_  
Bitch I ain't fuckin with you (bitch)  
You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you (aha)  
You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you  
I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do  
Than to be fuckin' with you  
Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck  
I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do  
I don't give a fuck  
I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck  
Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do

 _[Verse 3 - Jerry]_  
I got a new chick that I gotta thank God for  
I got a new whip gotta thank the lot for  
Yeah I got a lot but want a lot more  
Yeah we in the buildin' but I'm tryna take it to the top floor  
I swear I hear some new bullshit everyday I'm wakin' up  
It seems like nowadays everybody breakin' up  
That shit can break you down if you lose a good girl  
I guess you need a bad bitch to come around and make it up  
I guess drama makes for the best content  
Everything got a bad side, even a conscience  
Now you're drinkin' 'til your unconscious  
Feel me when you get a fine bitch  
Just don't forget to read the fine print  
Life got me meditatin' like I'm in the Himalayas  
Keep it G with the L lit on me like I'm in the elevator  
Yeah I know that karma too real so I hope you doin' cool  
But still stupid ass bitch I ain't fuckin' with you (no no no)  
Little stupid ass I ain't fuckin with  
I ain't fuckin', I ain't I ain't fuckin' with you  
I ain't fuckin' with you

Straight up  
Yay yay  
Whoa

They finished their three songs and got off the stage , I have to say they were pretty damn good . It was Grace and me to go up and we got up on stage , of course whistles and comments were thrown at us and I heard Jack say in the crowd

"You suck" He shouted and people laughed

"You haven't heard me sing yet jackass" I said in the microphone . Our first song was

(Scared by Zendaya)

Baby I can't live without you  
I'm slowly dying

 _[Kim]_  
You leave, just me  
These walls watching me bleed  
I'm screaming, I'm hurting,  
I'm begging you for mercy

Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand  
Forgive me and I'll forgive you.

 _[Grace]_  
For playing my heart like a cello  
Strumming me a longer, beating like a drummer  
Oh, I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone

 _[Kim]_  
Scared of what it feels like to miss you  
Scared of what it feels like not to kiss you  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.  
(You're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared)

 _[Grace]_  
No you, no me  
It's just the shadows I see  
No savior, hell Marie,  
Who's gonna rescue me?

Forgive me for the things I did, the things I said, if you understand  
Forgive me and I'll forgive you.

 _[Kim]_  
For playing my heart like a cello  
Strumming me a longer, beating like a drummer  
Oh, I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya, I just wanna love ya  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone

 _[Grace]_  
Scared of what it feels like to miss ya  
Scared of what it feels like not to kiss ya  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.  
(You're scared, you're scared, you're scared, you're scared)

 _[Kim]_  
Baby I can't live without you  
I'm slowly dying

Baby without you I'm scared.

 _[Grace]_  
Scared of what it feels like to miss ya  
Scared of what it feels like not to kiss ya  
Scared of what it feels like to be alone, yeah.  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)

When we were done with our first song I think people outside could hear the crowd shouting . I looked over at Jack and he was just looking at me up and down checking me out ughhh what an asshole .

Our second song was Fire Starter by Demi Lavato

[Grace]

There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see  
I light up when the doors are closed  
I am free, yeah  
And I wish I could make my move  
I can tell that you're really into me  
And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

[Kim]  
I'm a bad ass, jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game  
You better watch out

I'm a fire starter  
Make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh whoa yeah yeah, oh oh  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah, oh yeah

[Grace]  
I might look all innocent  
But the embers are burning inside of me  
And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see?

[Kim]  
I'm a bad ass jumping off the moving train  
I'm a Jane Bond, putting all the guys to shame  
I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim  
You better watch out, watch out

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah

[Grace]  
I'm so high, I'm burning up,  
Kiss your lips, I'm waking up  
There's nothing more to be afraid of [ high note]

[Kim]  
There's an "S" under my clothes  
On my chest where nobody else can see

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah  
I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster  
I melt hearts like water  
Yeah yeah oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah

I'm a fire starter

We had one more song left and I already saw the judges writting really faast on their papers . Our last song was

She's so gone (its from Lemonade Mouth , lmao throwback if anybody knows that Disney movie)

[Grace]

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

[Kim]  
She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

[Grace]  
Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

[Kim]  
Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

while Kim was singing this part she grabbed her electric guitar and started singing and playing looking directly at Jack the whol way through .

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

The song ended , the girls were out of breath , the judges were deciding , it was 11pm at night and they were wating for the results .

The judges got up and said ,

"The winners of the Seaford Talent show are ..."

FIND OUT WHO WINS AND WHAT THE REACTIONS ARE IN NEXT CHAPTER , I MADE IT EXTRA LONG SINCE I HAVENT POSTED IN ALMOST 2 WEEKS SORRY LMAO .


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey people's so I left you guys with a cliffhanger & for almost 8 months…WHOOPS! I'm back though and yeah I'm continuing this story **____**. Give me some ideas I'll put them in the story somehow.**_

 _ **No One's P.O.V**_

 _Grace and Kim looked at the judges as they proceeded giving us the results. "The winners for the Seaford High School Talent Show are….Kim Crawford and Grace Benward!" Grace and Kim both screamed hugging each other as the judges gave them the prize which was $1000 gift card to any store they wanted. Kim looked over at Jack and Jerry , going over to them with Grace right behind her. She went up to Jack and said,_

" _Guess I don't suck as much as you think I did" She smirked at him and walked out of their high school with Grace. They got in the car driving back to Kim's house. When they arrived and entered the house , Kim went to the kitchen saying to Grace,_

" _Well it is Friday night and we have two days left until we go back to school, so what do you wanna do" Kim smiled getting a water bottle and sitting on her kitchen table. "Hmmmmm, we could just chill and relax , maybe go to the mall tomorrow." Grace said grabbing a beer from then fridge looking at Kim._

" _Alright sounds chill and layed back as long as I don't see Jackass , were good" Kim laughed smiling and heard a knock on the door looking at Grace confused since they weren't expecting anyone. Kim went to the door opening it to find the one person she hated with a big duffle bag which seemed to have clothes in it. Her mouth dropped as her eyes grew huge while looking at him._

" _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A DAMN BIG ASS BAG ON YOU AND STANDING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed at him and as soon as he was going to speak the phone rang, Kim left Jack at her door , running to the phone , noticing it was her parents number and thought it must be something big since they don't call while they are on business unless its an emergency. She picked up and her mom spoke saying,_

" _Hi Kimmy hope everything is fine, I just wanted to let you know the family that lives next to us on the right , the Brewers , well me and your father grew up with them when we were kids. Its there 20_ _th_ _wedding anniversary and there going away, they don't have anyone to leave their son with so we offered that he can stay with you until they get back. They are going to away for about a month or two so enjoy the company, gotta go bye love you." Her mom hung up the phone without Kim being able to say one word about the whole situation. Kim slammed the phone back on its case, walking back to the door where she had left Jack. She opened the door wider and he walked in her house smiling and going to the kitchen throwing his bag on the couch. Grace heard the whole conversation as she looked at Kim seeing her face in fury bright red of anger. Out of nowhere Kim punched the wall leaving a whole in it. Jack and Grace looked over and saw what had happened, Jack said,_

" _Hey Kimmy you better have that whole fixed, you don't want insects crawling in here" Jack smirked saying it knowing the reason why Kim had punched a hole in the wall was because of the presents of Jack being in her house for the next two months._

" _Too fucking late an annoying as insect already crawled in" Kim said as she got Jack's bag bringing it up the stairs with her yelling mid-way._

" _Do wanna see the room you're going to stay in or not asshole" Kim yelled from the stairs. Jack got up, going up the stairs as well behind Kim. They reached the top and Kim went into spare room that was right next to hers , throwing Jack's bag on the bed._

" _I think you can show yourself around or unless your too much of a dumbass to do it" Kim said looking up at Jack._

" _Don't worry Kimmy I got it" Jack said looking down at her smirking as she walked out of the room back downstairs. Kim went to Grace saying,_

" _Cmon Grace let's go take a shower so we can watch a movie." Grace nodded her head, following Kim back upstairs to her room as Kim took a shower first while Grace waited. Ten minutes later Kim got out the shower in baggy sweatpants, her hair in a high pony tail and a black plain t-shirt. Grace got in and did came out in almost the same outfit but she had on shorts. They both went downstairs to find Jack on the sofa, with the rest of their food opened , his feet on the table , and him watching a movie._

" _What the fuck Jack, give us our crap back" Kim yelled while taking her food and all the rest of her stuff back away from Jack._

" _Well you and grace were taking too long, you told me I could show myself around so I did" He smirked at her knowing that isn't what she meant when she said that._

" _you know that's not what I fucking meant jackass, show yourself around the room not your staying in not my damn fridge" Kim sighed and sat down next to Grace, thinking to herself_

" _This is gonna be the longest 5 months of my damn life, thanks mother nature you really know to fuck up my life"_

 _ **I know it's very short and it only focuses on what setting but I have to get used to writing again , I forgot some of this story but ill do better in time (: , I'm tired ill update tomorrow 3.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DO NOT GET MAD IF I GET SOME OF THE FACTS WRONG OR I MESS UP, I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE DETAILS OF THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. I SKIMMED OVER IT BRIEFLY SO I HAVE GOTTEN MOST OF WHERE I LEFT OFF. I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS & I HAVE MANY IDEAS AS WELL. SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO DELETE THIS STORY BUT I DON'T REALLY CARE. BUCKLE UP IT'S GOING TO BE A BUMPY RIDE BEFORE WE SEE AN ENDING. :)**_

Kim's POV

I woke up to hearing voices in my kitchen. Literally for a complete second  
I thought Jack staying in my house for the next five months was all just a  
terrible dream but when I got up and looked in the guest room I saw all of  
his stuff there. I sighed , went into the bathroom , washed up and went to  
my room to change. I decided to wear a black lace romper that is cute but  
also shows off my body shape. I went downstairs to hear two voices laughing  
and talking which were Grace and Jack. There was a whole bunch of different  
types of food on the table and I saw Jack holding the spatula so I'm  
guessing he is the one who cooked everything. There was pancakes like the  
ones from the IHOP all stacked up , sausage , eggs , bacon , hashbrowns ,  
coffee , even beer which is a little weird considering it is only 11am but  
knowing Jack I wouldn't be surprised. Jack saw me looking at the food and  
surprisingly said,

"Come little Kimmy enjoy the food , relax I didn't poison it, although that  
would be fun" he said laughing not meaning it literally.

I smiled lightly at his comment not really in the mood to say a comeback or  
start a fight. I literally ate my food in silence and when I finished I got  
up threw the rest out , took a whole 6-pack to my room and started drinking  
one can at a time. I saw the look on Jack's and Grace's face , they both  
knew something was wrong with me since they have never seen me act  
this way before. They can guess all they want because I'm not  
telling them a single word.

Jack's POV

That was really strange how Kim was acting at breakfast , she didn't even  
say one word to Grace or me. I even insulted her a couple times just to  
get a reaction out of her. I got comepletely nothing and she barely ate any food plus taking a whole six pack to her room . something is up with her and  
I'm going to find out what. I don't know why or what it is that makes me  
want to make sure she is okay. I am pretty sure it is just to make sure I  
can still annoy her. I cleaned up the kitchen and slowly made my way  
upstairs trying not to make a sound so Kim wouldn't here me. I get to her  
door and since it was a little opened , I peeked and saw her throwing her  
third beer can in the trash already loosing her balance. She picked up her  
guitar and started singing.

*{Little Mix: Love me or Leave me} *

You used to tell me that you loved me once  
What happened, what happened?  
Where is all of this coming from?  
What happened, what happened?  
You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong  
You're lying and you know I know  
Baby what have we become?  
What happened?

We used to never go to bed angry  
But it's all we ever do lately  
And you're turning away like you hate me  
Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh

You, can take this heart  
Heal it or break it all apart  
No, this isn't fair  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here

Do you remember when you loved me once?  
What happened, what happened?  
And you'd hold me here just because  
What happened?

We used to never go to bed angry  
But it's all we ever do lately  
You're turning away like you hate me  
Do you hate me, do you hate me? Oh

You, can take this heart  
Heal it or break it all apart  
No, this isn't fair  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here

And love me baby please cause I could still be the only one you need  
The only one close enough to feel you breathe  
Yeah I could still be that place where you run  
Instead of the one that you're running from, ooh

You, can take this heart  
Heal it or break it all apart  
No, this isn't fair  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here  
Aah-aah-aah, oh-ah-aah-ah-aah  
Love me or leave me here

She let her guitar fall to her floor and I heard her start crying.  
Surprisingly I know that song and it is supposed to be referring to a  
break-up or someone is hurt in the relationship. I don't remember Kim  
mentioning a boyfriend or any guy for that matter. I decided to suck it up  
and make sure she is alright. I backed up from the door a little bit  
so she didn't think I was listening the whole time and I knocked on  
her door. It took her a while to open the door probably since she was  
wiping her tears but when she opened the door , I think she was  
surprised to see me.

"Hey Kim" I said with my hands in my pockets and making complete eye  
contact with her.

"Hey Jack" She said , so quietly I barely heard her. Her voice even  
squeaked a little bit. It was so silent in that moment you could hear  
a pin drop.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay , seemed a little off at  
breakfast and usually you would have some type of comeback to those  
insults I said so when you barely spoke I wanted to see if you were  
good" I said looking directly at her while swaying my body back and  
fourth , geez why was I sweating & shaking.

"Yeah just my past but I'm fine" She said so soft and quiet , I saw  
the look on her face , she was definitely not okay but it's none of my  
business so I can't get into it.

"Okay well if you need anything I'm here , this is a great deal for  
you miss Kimberly Crawford , I am actually being nice and offering my  
lovely kindness so take it for granted because this is one time offer"  
I bowed and extended my hand pretending to be in a theater waiting for  
an applause. I heard her laugh a little bit as I stood up from my bow.

"Okay Jack Brewer I will gladly accept but not now I just wanna be  
alone , maybe later in the future I'll tell you what happened but for  
now it's just me." She smiled lightly and before I could say anything  
she slowly closed the door with her head down.

Kim's POV

As I closed the door on Jack & went to my bed , I couldn't help but  
think about my past and why in the hell is Jack being so nice to me. I  
mean it's a nice experience don't get me wrong to see Jack not being  
such an annoying prick but I have never seen that side of him before.  
As I'm sitting on the my bed wiping my tears and putting the beer cans  
away I get a text message from Grace saying

GRACIE✨㈋1

"Hey Kim , i don't know what is going on but just know whatever it is  
, I'm here , I'm a good listener and your not alone❤️"

I smiled and send to a reply saying

"Thanks Grace , come upstairs so I can tell you" As soon as I sent  
that message I went to the door ready to open it as I heard pots and  
pants falling and hearing Grace run up the stairs like a maniac , I  
guess opened it without her knowing because she came running into the  
room and hitting herself on the wall. I started laughing so hard , it  
was so funny.

"That was not funny man ughhhh, I think I broke my back" She groaned and walked  
slowly to my bad trying not to laugh too. I closed my door , walked to  
my bed and started to tell her what happened.

"So back before when I lived in my old town , I had this boyfriend and  
we were together for almost 3 years literally since my freshman year  
of high school & everything was amazing or so I thought it was , come  
to find out he had been cheating on me with almost every girl in that  
school for the last year and a half. I was so dumb and stupidly  
in-love that I didn't even notice it. When I found out , i completely  
lost it , I didn't know what to think , who to trust. Today would've  
been 4 years and I'm not upset that I'm not with him , I'm just upset  
that I got played and treated like a toy. I've never been so  
humiliated. That is why I am the way I am with my personality , Jack  
besides him being a dick , with every guy to be completely honest  
because I just don't want to get hurt not again , not ever."

No One's POV

By the time Kim was done explaining everything to Grace she was in  
tears , Grace had never seen her this way and never wanted to to begin  
with. All Grace could do was hug Kim and be there for her as much as  
she could. Grace couldn't imagine the pain Kim was in and she just  
wanted to make it better. While Grace was hugging Kim she noticed at  
the door Jack peeking in , Jack heard everything that Kim had said &  
all he could do was watch , since Kim told him she would tell him  
later on in the future hopefully , he would have to keep it a secret  
that he knew.

Jack's POV

This officially kills me , why the fuck would someone want to hurt Kim  
like that , do they not have a soul or a heart or any type of feeling.  
I know I feel like a hypocrite because I do the exact thing but I  
would never cheat on a girl especially Kim. Wait what the fuck , why  
am I talking like if I'm dating her , I don't even like her. Ughhh  
Jack what the hell is wrong with you. Greaaaat I'm talking to myself ,  
makes me feel even more psychotic. I walked away from Kim's door , got  
my car keys & went for a long drive , who knows when I will be back  
but I know it won't be till late. I arrived at this bar , I walked in  
and immediately girls were all over me which to be honest I didn't  
even care about them , I just wanted drinks. I saw on the bar stool  
and ordered me 8 shots one after another. What is going on with me ,  
I'm doing shit I normally don't do , I'm worrying about a girl who  
despises me , I'm drinking hard liquor like If i want to forget about  
something and I was nice to Kim. I admit she was having a hard day but  
still.

No One's POV

Six shots later and Jack didn't even know where he was , lucky his  
emergency contact numbers were Jerry, Grace & Kim since Jerry was his  
best friend and Grace was someone Jerry trusted , he added their  
numbers on there. He never really knew why he saved Kim's number as an  
emergency contact knowing she would never answer his phone call even  
if they were dying on a sinking ship. The bar tender called Kim since  
she was the only one who answered. It rang a couple times and she  
answered surprisingly.

"Hey is this Kim , Jack Brewers friend" the bar tender asked trying  
to hold up Jack so he didn't puke on the stool.

"Yeah this is her , who's asking and where is Jack" she said confused  
and wondering where he was since she thought he was at Jerry's.

"Listen I got him here in the bar , he is all messed up , almost  
puking on my bar stool , can you or someone come and get him because  
he can't even walk to a cab let alone drive his car." The bar tender  
said hoping someone would get Jack out of his bar before having to  
pick up puke.

"Yeah I'll get him I'm on my way what's the address" Kim said putting  
on her shoes , her hoodie , getting her car keys , wallet and money  
rushing to her car.

She got the address from the bar tender and she was there in less than  
15 minutes. She immediately spotted Jack laughing and trying to order  
another shot but the bartender kept turning him down. Kim rushed in  
and grabbed Jack putting one arm around her neck and the other one on  
her waist helping him to her car. Lucky he puked on the side walk  
before getting in but she had a bucket so he threw up in that until  
they got home. She brought him all the way up to his room and layed  
him on the bed , his shirt was covered in alcohol and puke and he  
smelled like throw up so she did what she had to. Kim took off his  
shirt trying desperately not to look at his fit upper body and helped him  
get on a shirt. She did the same thing with his pants , she took his  
old clothes and put them in the wash and went to bed.

Jack's POV

What the hell happened last night? How did I get here ? Wasn't I at  
the bar? Why am I in different clothes ? Ughhh fuck my head is  
spinning. I looked over to my right to see a a glass of water and  
pills with a note taped to it. The note said

 _"Hey Jack It's Kim , the bartender called me last night since I was_  
 _one of your emergency contact numbers on your phone, you were out of_  
 _your mind drunk so I went to pick you up , you threw up on the side_  
 _walk and in the bucket I gave you on our way home , you have different_  
 _clothes on because I changed you. Yes yes Jack you read that write I_  
 _took off your shirt and your pants and put you on new ones , the_  
 _clothes from last night are in the dryer. Let's face it you smelled_  
 _like shit last night so I did you a favor. See you later byee"_

 _Kim_

I thought to myself wow she actually she did all that even for the guy  
she hates, maybe she's turned over a new leaf , or not because I am  
still not done fucking with her , I will make her so annoyed that I'm  
here , she would rather kill me than live another day with me.

Kim's POV

I decide to get up early in the morning just to get my day going even  
though we have technically a day left before school starts again which  
I'm going to appreciate before going back to hell. I got up , took a  
shower , put on some clothes & headed out the door. Everybody was  
still asleep since It was 8am , I usually don't wake up so early but  
today I wanted to go for a run so I did just that. I took Jack's  
clothes from last night and put them in a basket , I did not need to  
fold them , I'm not his mom nor his girlfriend , God gave him two  
hands he can do that shit himself. As I was running I heard my phone  
ring & of course it was non other than Jackass himself. I stopped  
running a little out of breath and picked up

"Hey Kimmy where are you , I missed you when I woke up and didn't find  
you in my bed surprisingly" he said acting like if he was sad , ugh  
what a prick.

"First of all I would never be in your bed , that was one time and I  
was wasted plus I wanted to kill you and Grace on top of that for even  
letting me stay in your bed. Secondly it is not your business where  
the hell I am " He laughed a little bit guessing since I  
haven't insulted him in a while.

"wow Kimmy I'm hurt , I thought we had a special connection , you  
broke my soul" I heard him pretending to cry.

"Oh god relax & stop with the fake crying shit , im not dead." I told  
him wiping off the sweat from my forehead . I was literally drenched  
from working out , so my chest , my arms & face was in sweat and my  
hair was in a messy ponytail.

"Anyway thanks for picking me up last night I really don't know what  
happened or why I got so wasted , but to be honest I didn't think you  
would come to help me , even if we were like literally stranded , so you  
surprised me" He said in a serious tone but laughing a little bit too

"To be honest that thought did cross my mind many times while I was  
driving to get you , but yeah I knew Grace wasn't coming because she  
was facetimeing Jerry the whole time but yeah , go get your clothes  
from the basket , you can fold them yourself , im not your girlfriend"  
I told him while putting my stuff in the car and hopping in about to  
drive off.

"But you can be, my little Kimmy" he said acting like a total douche.  
Ugh he's so disgusting.

"In your dreams you little shit , that will never happen , that's too  
gross for me to imagine , I'm going home now bye" Before he could say  
anything I hung up and with that I drove home listening to music while  
stopping to get some breakfast for me and Grace since I know she'll be  
hungry by the time I get there.

I get home still completely drenched from my workout and see Jack in  
the living room , watching tv and the whole living rooms a mess. I  
slammed all my stuff on the kitchen table and walked right in front of  
him with my lovely death stare. He looked up at me and didn't say a  
word.

"Earth to Jackass , this place is a fucking mess man , clean it up and  
fix it before I break your face , I was gone for less than two hours"  
I was practically screaming , I was so mad because it's not even his  
house like show some respect. He did something I never  
excepted he would do. He pushed everything out of the way , got up and  
started to come closer and closer , of course I backed up . I ended up  
being against the wall and he came right to my face. He looked at me ,  
then my body , he...

 **FIND OUT WHAT HE DOES OR YOU CAN GUESS IN THE COMMENTS. SORRY THERE**  
 **WASN'T MUCH OF JACK AND KIM HATING EACH OTHER , I HAD TO MAKE THEM**  
 **SOMEWHAT NICE IT CAN'T BE JUST THEM CONSTANTLY INSULTING EACH OTHER ,**  
 **THAT WOULD BE NO FUN. IM ALSO WORKING ON NOT REPEATING SO MUCH BECAUSE I KNOW IT IS ANNOYING, ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY. HOPE**  
 **YOU LIKED IT , I KNOW THIS ISN'T GREAT JUST HAD TO GET USED TO**  
 **WRITING AGAIN SO IF YOU HATED IT OH WELL CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT. OH AND YEAH I KNOW KIM HAS A SAD STORY LIKE IN EVERY OTHER FANFICTION I COULD'NT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.**


End file.
